differentbaseblocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Senary
They are Numberblocks based on the Base-6 system. Also known as Senary, where 0-5 are the only numerals used. Jaydob04's design *3: Same as the regular, but without her crown and buttons. She has purple eyes, the right one shaped like a trigram, purple lips and arms, black legs, and a purple three-fingered glove with a yellow trigram. *10: Same as Ten, but is made of six blocks with two trigram eyes, two white three-fingered gloves, and six red spots. *11: He looks like and has the same number of blocks as Seven, but is striped red with a dark red border (10+1), red body features, and seven hairs striped in red. *12: He looks like and has the same number of blocks as Eight, but is orange with a red border (10+2), with dark purple body features. *13: Nine yellow blocks with a red border (10+3). She has three red trigram eyes (3x3=9), three red limbs, one on the top of her head, three 3-fingered gloves (3x3=9), red legs, and nine spots. *14: Ten green blocks with a red border (10+4). She has red circle eyes, red lips, a plaster on her left cheek, white striped arms, and red feet. *15: Eleven blue blocks with a red border (10+5). She has the same face and limbs as Five. *20: Twelve white blocks with an orange border (2x10). She has four purple trigram eyes (4x3=12), white three-fingered gloves, and purple lips and limbs. *21: Thirteen red blocks with an orange border (20+1). He has one green eye and green lips and limbs. *22: He looks like my Fourteen, but is striped orange with a dark orange border (20+2), orange body features, and fourteen hairs striped in orange. *23: Fifteen blocks - twelve yellow and three red - with an orange border (20+3). He has one orange eye, pink lips, five red arms with five yellow gloves (5x5=25), a plaster on his right cheek, white limbs, and two red trigrams on his bottom corners. *24: Sixteen green blocks with an orange border (20+4). She has white square eyes (4^2=16), and cyan lips and limbs. *25: Seventeen blue blocks with an orange border (20+5). He has one purple eye, lips and limbs. *30: Eighteen white blocks with a yellow border (3x10). He has three red hexagram eyes (3x6=18), six red arms with six gloves (3x6=18), red lips and limbs and eighteen spots. OwenF2019's design * 1: Same as the regular, but with a hexagon eye. * 2: Same as the regular, but with dark orange eyes, limbs, shoes and two buttons. * 3: Same, but with no crown and no buttons. Her right eye is a trigram, and has a yellow 3-fingered glove. * 4: Same, but with a dice pattern from 1-4. * 5: Same, but with five eyelashes and five arms. He is called Pentablock. * 10 (hex): Same as Ten, but is made of six white blocks with a red border. She has two trigram eyes (3x2=6) and two white 3-fingered gloves. SOSR's design * 1: Same, but with one pointy hat and a circle nose. * 2: Same, but with eyebrows. * 3: She is yellow with two dark yellow eyes - one trigram and one circle - magenta limbs, and a red three-fingered glove with a yellow trigram on it. * 4: He is green with dark green square eyes on the sides on his head, dice spots, dark green limbs, and a green cape. He is a mix of the decimal 4 and 6. * 5: He is rainbow-colored with one blue eye, unibrow, pink star cheeks, and dark blue limbs. * 10 (hex): Six white blocks with a red border, two red trigram eyes (3x2=6), red limbs, and two white three-fingered gloves. Gallery Category:Bases